


Why Kaname-sama?

by orphan_account



Category: Vampire Knight
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-25
Updated: 2013-04-25
Packaged: 2017-12-09 11:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/773801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He just doesn't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Kaname-sama?

Aidou couldn’t remember walking away, or even notice where he had walked to. His father’ head rolling away was still embedded in his mind no matter how hard he tried to will it away. His blue eyes were still wide, tears streaming down smooth, porcelain cheeks.

He didn’t understand anything. His breathing was ragged and he leaned heavily against the nearest wall in an attempt to hold himself upright. Suddenly, he heard the light flutter of wings and then a rustle of fabric. His head snapped up to take in the sight of Kaname staring at him impassively.

They held each other’s stare, Aidou completely unable to tell what the other was thinking. Then again, that was nothing new. He couldn’t separate from the wall, knowing he would crumple to the ground.

 “Why, Kaname-sama?” he asked softly. “Tell me why!” he sobbed out. His head dropped down, refusing to meet his eyes in this state and turned further into the wall. Suddenly, a powerful hand was on his chin forcing him to look up and lips were on his, biting his lip and gently sucking the blood in. Aidou stared at him with wide, confused eyes.

“It’s better that you don’t know any more,” he said once he pulled away. “I don’t want you to die for nothing.”1 Aidou squeezed his eyes shut against the torrent of emotion, but tears leaked out anyway as he sunk to his knees.

“Kaname-sama!” he yelled after him, but he was gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring fics from me ff.net account to ao3


End file.
